robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Robotech: The Original Soundtrack
Released at the end of 2005, this double CD set from Harmony Gold USA is also known as the 20th Anniversary Soundtrack. Some of the music was cleaned up further over the previous tenth anniversary release and includes 7 more tracks than before. A variant was released in summer 2006 in which a stereo effect was simulated on tracks that were originally recorded in mono. Tracks Disc 1 #Main Title (1:33) Ulpio Minucci #Macross City (1:32) Ulpio Minucci #The Mysterious Ship (1:25) Ulpio Minucci & Arlon Ober #The Zentraedi (1:37) Arlon Ober #Confrontation (1:08) Ulpio Minucci & Arlon Ober #Musica's Theme (2:44) Arlon Ober #The Way to Love (1:55) Ulpio Minucci & Marcia Woods #Boobytrap (2:58) Arlon Ober #Robotechnology Theme (0:39) Arlon Ober #Ineptitude (1:17) Arlon Ober #Love Themes (2:11) Ulpio Minucci & Arlon Ober #Miss Macross (1:04) Ulpio Minucci & Arlon Ober #Stepping Out (2:04) Arlon Ober #Victory (1:34) Arlon Ober #SDF-1 Theme (1:13) Arlon Ober #Battle Stations (2:28) Arlon Ober #The 15th Squadron (2:03) Arlon Ober #Desolation (2:45) Arlon Ober #The Robotech Masters (2:43) Ulpio Minucci & Arlon Ober #Broken Heart (1:58) Ulpio Minucci & Arlon Ober #Private Time (2:03) Arlon Ober #The United Earth Government (0:48) Arlon Ober #Reflections * #Eyecatch (0:08) Ulpio Minucci #Minmei's Theme (2:02) Arlon Ober #The Cosmic Harp * #Sweet Sixteen (1:23) Ulpio Minucci & Arlon Ober #Lifeline (3:22) Ulpio Minucci & Arlon Ober #Rick Hunter's Theme (1:37) Alberto Estevez #The Robotech Follies (1:53) Arlon Ober #Earth Government Debriefing (1:40) Arlon Ober #Khyron's Theme (1:34) Ulpio Minucci, Arlon Ober & Alberto Estevez #The Hive* #Roy Fokker's Theme (2:16) Arlon Ober #Enemy Attack (1:23) Ulpio Minucci & Arlon Ober #Reconstruction Blues (0:45) Arlon Ober #Hard Times* #It's You (2:04) Ulpio Minucci & Marcia Woods #A New Dawn (0:47) Arlon Ober #Invid Theme (2:50) Ulpio Minucci, Arlon Ober, Michael Bradley & Steve Wittmack #Cyclone (1:03) Alberto Estevez #Catastrophe (1:33) Arlon Ober #We Will Win (2:08) Ulpio Minucci & Marcia Woods #Love Triangle (1:47) Ulpio Minucci & Arlon Ober #Mission Accomplished (1:09) Arlon Ober #End Title (0:43) Ulpio Minucci Disc 2 #My Time To Be A Star (1:02) Performed by Reba West #The Man In My Life (1:23) Performed by Reba West #To Be In Love (1:45) Performed by Reba West #It's You (2:14) Performed by Reba West #The Right Move* Performed by Reba West #We Will Win (4:01) Performed by Reba West #Lifeline* Performed by Joanne Harris #In My Heart (4:24) Performed by Three Dog Night #Underground (4:27) Performed by Michael Bradley & Joanne Harris #Saved By Science (4:41) Performed by Joanne Harris #Only A Fool (3:31) Performed by Gigi Agrama #Call On Me (5:20) Performed by Joanne Harris #The Future Is Now (3:37) Performed by Joanne Harris #Together ( 3:10) Performed by Sunny Hilden #The Flower of Life* Performed by Joanne Harris #Look Up! The Sky Is Falling (4:53) Performed by Michael Bradley #It Don't Get Any Better (3:46) Performed by Michael Bradley #Lonely Soldier Boy (4:17) Performed by Michael Bradley #The Way to Love (1:59) Performed by Michael Bradley #We Will Win (2:32) Performed by Michael Bradley #The REF March (2:15) #The Young Warriors (2:36) #The SDF-3 (1:28) #Invid Strike (2:09) #The Regent (2:35) #Love Theme (3:09) #The Sentinels (1:58) (asterisk indicates newly added tracks to the tracks Robotech: Perfect Soundtrack Album soundtracks) Category:Soundtracks Category:Music